


Fishing

by summoneralisha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoneralisha/pseuds/summoneralisha
Summary: Linhardt enjoys a rare moment of peace during war time on a fishing trip with a couple of friends. (During timeskip phase.) (Composed for Linhardt Week 2020.)
Kudos: 10





	Fishing

**Fishing**

Linhardt dozed as his grip slackened on his fishing rod.

Loud cheers from nearby jolted him back.

Footsteps approached. As he rubbed his tired eyes with one hand and yawned loudly, one of his companions sat down on the boulder beside him.

“My apologies for disturbing you, Linhardt,” Ferdinand said with a friendly smile.

The ginger then unbuttoned his shirt, and splashed some of the lake water onto his sweat drenched face.

“No worries, Ferdinand,” Linhardt replied casually, “it was Caspar’s yelling that woke me, anyways.” He set his rod aside, and added, “So, I assume you let him win again?”

His friend chuckled, and then leaned back. “So long as you swear to never inform him of the fact that I let him win whenever we spar, yes, I did.”

Linhardt smiled as his gaze lingered on the lake before them.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“And I take it that you are the one who taught him to go after opponents’ knees?” Ferdinand joked. “He is quite obsessed with mine.”

Linhardt snorted. “Better yours than mine.”

They both chuckled.

After a brief silence, Ferdinand reached out and took hold of Linhardt’s fishing rod.

“So, fishing?”

The younger man nodded. “Fishing.”

“Well, I suppose it is rather less exciting than hunting,” the ginger replied, “however, we can still obtain our dinner via this method.”

Ferdinand then added a fresh piece of bait, and recast the line.

“So, when did you learn how to fish?” Linhardt asked curiously. “Back at Garreg Mach I thought you would deem such skills below your station.”

Without taking his eyes off the line, his companion answered, “Ah, yes, well that would be before I lost everything. Even the eldest son of a disgraced duke must learn to survive when he has nothing left to his name.”

Linhardt reached a hand out and softly pulled some of Ferdinand’s shoulder length curls behind his ear. The other young man seemed stunned by this gesture. Lin gazed at his friend’s face curiously.

“Hm. You certainly look like Ferdinand Von Aegir.”

His friend chuckled shyly.

Linhardt dropped his hand and leaned back comfortably.

“Well, I do like this new Ferdinand better,” Linhardt continued. “He is much more down to earth.”

“Thank you.”

Both young men smiled.

“HEY FERDIE! I’M READY FOR A REMATCH!”

They both chuckled and rolled their eyes.

“There you are!” Caspar shouted as he ran up behind them. He wrapped his bare arms around the shoulders of both Linhardt and Ferdinand with a cheeky grin.

“What are you guys doing, anyways?”

“Fishing,” Linhardt answered. “And you had best join us if you wish to have dinner tonight.”

“Ugh, but fishing is so boring!”

“Then perhaps you could begin setting up our tent instead?” Ferdinand suggested.

“Guys, c’mon, that’s just as boring.”

Linhardt stood up, and brushed his clothes off. “I will do it, then,” he announced. “If you think it too trivial for you, then I am certain I can do a fine job of it in your stead. I can probably build a better tent than you could, regardless.”

“Excuse me?! I can build a tent way better than you can, Lin, and I’m gonna prove it!”

“Oh, well then, I certainly wouldn’t dream of standing in your way whilst you work on your masterpiece.”

“Good!” Caspar harrumphed as he turned to attend to their campsite.

Ferdinand attempted to stifle a giggle as their friend shot off.

Linhardt smirked.

“One of us should probably help him out. I am certain that he is up to the task, however, in his current state of excitement...” Ferdinand began to say.

Linhardt waved a dismissive hand in his direction. “I’ll help him. You just keep fishing. I am likely to fall asleep again and catch us nothing for dinner at all.”

His friend smiled and nodded. “Very well.”

As Ferdinand’s attention returned to his given task, a soft smile formed on Lin’s lips. He finally tore his gaze away from the lake’s edge and approached Caspar, who had already pulled out all of their tent building supplies. This simple life was far better than the war which waged outside their peaceful bubble.

——————


End file.
